


Seize One More Day With You

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddle, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Pettle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Morgause are enjoing themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seize One More Day With You

""Oh lady lend your hand," I cried   
"And let me rest here by your side""  
\- Uriah Heep (Lady In Black)

Morgana was laying on her side in the bed. Morgause laid behind Morgana, so close she felt her hot breath on her neck, she felt her trembling skin, she felt Morgause's arm around her belly. Morgause drowned her face into Morgana's hair and took a deep breath, inhaling Morgana's lovely scent, sensing the fragile structure of her hair, letting them flow between her fingertips. Morgana shivered, feeling Morgause's breath warming the nap of her porcelain neck and sending shivers down her spine, her body shaking of feeling the presence of her beloved one so near. When Morgause touched Morgana's neck with her silk lips, the warmth spreaded from that spot, warming her neck, her heart and her always cold hands. Morgana turned over, her long obsidian curls, looking like tattered, ragged cliff above the alabaster sea, falling over her face like the cobwebs in the woods, like darkness creeping into Morgana's face, like the flood of pure beauty, bare and exposed. Her breast was rising and falling, the breath similar to the wild wind, blowing in the desert. Morgause touched the midnight tresses, the ebony curtain veiling Morgana's ivory face and deeply inhaled the sweet aroma of Morgana's shampoo. Morgana smiled, her lips rising as she revealed her beautiful thirty-two precious pearls within her mouth. Morgause smiled back, moving her face closer towards Morgana and slowly rubbing her nose against Morgana's cheek as her shivering lips crawled to Morgana's. They kissed, but only once for Morgana wanted to play - she softly rubbed her nose against Morgause's, whose lips opened for a kiss not to come with each rub. Morgause laid her chin on Morgana's shoulder, laying cheek by cheek and her lips played with Morgana's earlobe: "I love you," whispered Morgause into Morgana's ear. Morgana's fingers were raising Morgause's golden curls, nearing them to her divine-shaped nose, inhaling their lovely scent and then letting them fall again. "I love you too, my darling," replied Morgana softly. Morgause's fingers descended to Morgana's hips: "I don't think you're honest - I have to torture you to find out the truth." With this Morgause started to tickle. Morgana giggled and writhed like in the fisherman's net. "Stop it. Stop it!", laughed Morgana, "you're right! I don't just love you - I adore you!"  
Morgause kissed Morgana's lips again, her curls the colour of sunshine tangled into Morgana's inky ones, but they didn't care. Morgana just wanted to lay here in Morgause's embrace, the place she felt secure and comfortable. And Morgause wanted to have Morgana by her side, to warm her hands, numbed with cold and to enjoy the sweet scent of Morgana's midnight hair.

 

"Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing..."

\- Aerosmith (I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing)


End file.
